


Oh, darling beloved

by orphan_account



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Collars, Diapers, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, this is badddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essentially a rewrite of 'Baby' that I posted maybe 4 hours ago. It's shorter, but I think better written. Both are very fucked up :)Homelander wins. Hughie suffers.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Oh, darling beloved

Homelander had won. He had taken control of Vought, spread America's greatness to the rest of the planet, and created order in a world so unbearably chaotic. Mortals would bow to Gods, even the most lesser of them. Those who hold power create order. Homelander had won the praise and love of his citizens, as Supreme Emperor of Earth. He and his council of the most powerful Supes in the world controlled trade between states and cities, rules, hierarchies, and of course, religion. He was an Icon, one to be worshipped.   
But of course, victors take their pick of the war prizes, and Homelander had his eyes set on a particular prize indeed. Hughie Campbell. The man had fought and screamed and yelled, which was not what Homelander wanted. He wanted cooperation. Devotion. Submission. He wanted to mold Hughie into whatever form he pleased. The man would never stop fighting him, that much Homelander could see, so he made a deal with him. His friends, 'The Boys' would not be publicly executed as previously planned. Instead, they and their families would be allowed to live out the rest of their days in the gated community that Becca and Homlander's son Ryan lived in. Hughie's father would also be spared. So long as Hughie cooperated.   
Of course, Hughie had agreed. After the death of Robin, those were the only people left in his life he loved and cared for. He would not see them die so horribly. (As a side clause, A-Train was punished for the death of Robin. He would never run again, heart attack or not.) So, Hughie moved into what Homlander referred to as "The Nest". It was the highest building in the Capital (What used to be called Washington D.C but had been renamed Liberty City), and could only be accessed by flight. The only door was built into the wall and had a fingerprint lock. Only Homelander could access the inside.   
The layout of the building was unusual by most standards but it worked for what Homelander wanted to achieve. The main floor had a kitchen, a living room with a TV, a bathroom, and a small library tucked into the corner. There was also a loft, but unlike every other loft in existence, this one had no stairs or ladder. You had to be able to fly to reach the top. The loft itself was large and spacious. It had a connected bathroom, a king-sized bed, and a nursery. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Homelander had a very specific plan for Hughie. He had moved past looking for a mother figure and realized he wanted someone to depend on him. To need him, and would be unable to survive without him. But he hated children, after a while they grew old and stopped liking him. Babies liked him because they could not sense the cruelty radiating from him. But he also wanted a lover, something to hold and protect, and fuck whenever he pleased. When he had first seen Hughie, he realized he was exactly what he was looking for. He made the deal. In exchange for the safety of his family and friends, Hughie would become whatever Homelander wanted.   
Homelander had brought in Mind-Breaker, a supe who could hypnotize and mold people into whatever he pleased. Homelander had sat Hughie down and held his face towards the hypnotist. His list of alterations had been fairly simple. Hughie would be split into two people. The first was regular Hughie, with his mind intact, but with built-in obedience. He would never be able to say no to Homelander. He would also become deeply attracted to Homelander, in the neediest way possible. He would crave him, lust after him, forever. The trigger words for this was "Lover, Lover, Lover"   
The second Hughie would be much, much different. He would essentially be an adult infant. Hughie would be trapped inside his mind, aware of everything going on, but unable to control his body or actions. He would not be able to speak, control his bladder, or do anything a baby could not do. He was to be coddled and taken care of. Homelander's perfect child, to love and adore him. The code words were "Pretty Little Pampers." Everything would be perfect.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Homelander cradled Hughie in his arms, before taking him over to the changing table. Hughie could only gargle and suck on his pink pacifier as Homelander changed his paw patrol pampers to a clean pair. His new ones were bright pink and said "Daddy's little princess" on the front. Homelander had decided that today Hughie would be his little girl, and dressed him accordingly, in a puffy prink princess dress. It had three layers of soft pink tulle ruffles and a pink satin bodice. Its puffy pink sleeves went over Hughie's pale shoulders, and Homelander attached a pink bow to Hughie's curly brown hair. His golden collar, with 'Homelander's' etched into it caught the light. He also had tiny pink bell earings attached to his freshly pierced ears, a 5-month celebration gift he had been given last week. Pink socks and black leather shoes were slipped onto Hughie's feet, and the look was complete.   
Homelander flew Hughie down to the kitchen and fed him his breakfast of mashed carrots and his daily bottle of breast milk. He cradled Hughie close as he held the bottle to his lips, watching as he suckled it as if it were a breast. When he was finished, he burped him and placed him into his baby carrier. Since he was Homelander's special little princess today, he chose the frilly pink portable bassinet and strapped Hughie in. They were going to visit some special friends, after all. Hughie had to be safe on the journey.   
He made his way to the center of the city, where its citizens had already been gathered. It was time for his daily speech, and as he did once every month, he had brought Hughie with him. As he ran through the daily announcement, Hughie sat next to him, giggling and messing with his pacifier. He looked like a toddler, as he mindlessly played with his own feet. Homelander felt satisfaction in the pit of his stomach, knowing that the inhabitants of a certain gated community would be watching right now, as they were obligated to do once a month. Just to see what had become of their darling Hughie. Well, Homelander's darling Hughie.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hughie panted harshly below him, as Homelander slammed into him once more. Hughie moaned loudly, pleasure overtaking him. Sweat trickled down his brow, gathering on his back. "Harder," He moaned, grasping tightly onto the headboard, "Harder, harder!" Homelander obliged. When they had both finished, Hughie laid next to him on the bed, thoughts racing through his mind. 3 months. That's how long it had been since Homelander had let him out. And only because he wanted a good fuck. His baby clothes had been previously replaced with skimpy white panties and a garter belt, and his bell earrings were replaced with hoops. Tasseled white pasties covered his nipples. His collar had stayed, of course. He was required to strut around in white leather heels, all hours of the day, to keep Homelander entertained. And Hughie could never say no.   
As soon as he'd heard those beautiful words, "Lover, Lover, Lover", Hughie had tried to make a run for it. He really had. He got two feet before Homelander and told him to stop. So he did. He turned around and immediately felt hornier then had ever had in his entire life. That's what happened every single fucking time. So, they fucked like dogs. Homelander pounded into him, grabbing at his hair, kissing him roughly. And Hughie had complied because of course, he had. There literally was no other option. No way to resist. There was obey, and that's it.   
Hughie signed as Homelander used his speed to immediately dress him back up, barley even noticing Hughie's winces. He was flown to the kitchen, and with a firm slap on the ass, instructed to make Homelander something to eat. He of course complied and made him a sandwich with chips and a coke. How very American. He was then instructed to suck him off as he ate.   
After the meal, Homelander grabbed Hughie around the waist and flew him to the city center. Homelander waved to his citizens and sat down in the throne provided for him. He unzipped his pants and motioned for Hughie to come and sit on his own thrown. Hughie did so, wincing from the sourness caused by last night and earlier that morning. Homelander smiled.   
After all, he had gotten everything he wanted.


End file.
